Saturday Night Fever!
by LelUCares
Summary: "In a nutshell, this is the result of curiosity, underage people, Maaba's shady new booze mix, cat ears and a dance contest with polka mixed all together." – That's what Kim had said after she and Jacqueline discovered a mysterious picture inside an old yearbook, but that only leaves a question: what exactly happened the night the picture was taken? Prequel to Extra Lessons.


**Saturday** **Night Fever!**

Tonight was going to be one of the craziest, loudest, flashiest, funkiest (and other cool adjectives that end with -est that you could find) parties Death City had the honor to host. This night was not like others as the monthly _Saturday Part-Hay Festival_ at the famous _Death_ _Peach Panic!_ Disco was going to be held, but this time it was going to be definitely different than the other '_Saturday Nights'_. Thanks to the persuasiveness and continuous persistence (read as pestering Shinigami-sama for over a month) of certain womanizer red-head, the local establishment was going to be reserved solely for all the school body to attend and celebrate Shibusen's 812th anniversary since its founding. And because underage people were going to be the majority of the attendants, it was decided that the party was going to be casual and alcohol-free to the dismay of – Death Scythe – some. Sadly (or luckily, depending on the perspective) not everything one planes goes as expected… even if you are the almost-immortal godly embodiment of order itself, and more so when you inadvertently invite an unruly witch like Kim Diehl.

Some may ask why Kim Diehl, the Tanuki witch that exiled herself from the wildness from the other witches would want to act like a stupid college girl on her first major party. The answer is simpler than you think: not even Death knew how much of party animals _all_ witches were.

It wasn't only for protection every single witches' festivals were held in alternate dimensions. If they could, witches would keep a feast going on for three days and nights straight. And the on-going conversation at Kim and her partner Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré's bedroom only proves that controlled by Sway of Magic or not, all witches have a deep wild love for good partying.

"I thought you weren't going to be interested in the anniversary party of the school." said Jackie as she finished applying gloss on her lips. The Demon Lantern girl was sporting a white skirt and a thin green sweat jacket. Kim's efforts on making the girl wear something not so prudish were finally paying off.

"Uh?" replied Kim as she threw a towel out of the bathroom directly to the floor. "Are you crazy? Why wouldn't I?"

Jacqueline went to grab the discarded towel. She neatly folded the cloth and placed it on her meister's bed. "Well, isn't there a… how did you call it? A Sabbat tonight at the witches realm too?"

"Argh, but this is a party, Jackie. A party! That's a thousand ways better than a boring witch mass!"

"Whatever you say. Just as long as an angry mob of witches does not appear out of the apartment demanding your blood for missing a Witch Meeting tomorrow morning, everything's fine by me."

"It's just a Sabbat, not the normal monthly Witch Mass or something. Chill, girl."

"Okay, okay, but Kim, um…" mumbled Jackie as a strange shiny object being covered by Kim's pillow caught her attention. She went over the pillow and raised it.

"Yes?" answered her friend under the noise of a dryer when the girl didn't finish her sentence.

"What are these six packs doing here?"

"Six packs?" questioned the Tanuki witch as she turned off the device and walked out of the bathroom in a pair of skinny jeans and her usual blue hoodie. "You mean the cans of godly nectar next to the set of handcuffs? Those are my share for the party, of course!"

"What?!" exclaimed the weapon alarmed as she took a closer look on the cans. "No way are you taking these to the party. They aren't even human-made! '_Witch-a-Doo'_? You gotta be kidding me, right?"

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper."

"But—"

"C'mon, let's go."

Jackie eyed her partner really hard while Kim laughed her off and stacked the six packs and other things in a small enchanted handbag before casually walking out of the room.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" the weapon girl mumbled and closed the door of the room.

* * *

The music reverberated loudly making everyone near the dance floor literally feel the vibe course their bodies as the DJ played some catchy retro house tunes. The place was tinted in ever-changing blue and red hues and was decorated with a Shinigami motto from black and white tablecloths over chairs and tables to light effects shaping Shinigami-sama's mask on the floor and some walls. There was even a full-body Shinigami-sama ice statue in the food table and right next to it Shinigami-sama himself was conversing with Death Scythe Spirit Albarn though the reflection of a full length mirror. People were dancing or fooling around merrily, not caring to mix with newbies, seniors, EATs, NOTs or even staff.

Everything seemed a little boring on Kim's eyes as she and her partner went ahead the entrance door.

"Nice party, huh?" casually commented the weapon looking at the lively environment.

"Yeah, nice…" murmured Kim. Compared to the witches' fest, this party was really tame. Almost like an informal meeting between the _crème de la crème_ of the witches covens. How she despised those. "I'm gonna grab something to drink. You thirsty?"

"Uh… yeah, sure."

As the pink-haired made her way around the crowd towards the punch bowl, she began plotting how to transform this… fancy gathering in a proper wild party. She didn't need much thinking to come up with something. When she reached her destination there was an almost lunatic grin on her face.

'_Ah, the old trick of the spiked punch. This gotta pay off well._' she thought as she took her handbag. When she found and retrieved one of the cans she was looking for, she used her body to shield how she spilled the drink in the gigantic bowl… and then a second one, and third and even a fourth just for the heck of it.

When she took a sip from her new concoction, the Tanuki was pleased to find that the punch held no trace of being spiked, but a single tingle of spiced ginger. Leave it to Mabaa to create such unnoticeable strong magic booze.

"This gotta be good now." Kim said as she served two cups with the tainted liquid and made her way back. It didn't take the green-eyed girl much to find Jackie being harassed by the meister Kana Altair and her too-big-for-her professional photographic camera.

"I go for some minutes and you're already changing girls, Jackie. I'm hurt."

"Kim! That's not what- *snap* Miss Kana!" said the flustered girl. The hooded girl finally teared her gaze from her camera's screen shot and just looked back at the weapon, made a peace sign and ran away from the scene without changing that inexpressive face of hers.

"One picture is fine, but getting washed in flashes is not funny…" grumbled Jacqueline as she slumped in one of the chairs nearby.

"Let her be, she's just trying to open up a little bit more around people. Here," Kim said as she took a sit and offered the drink to the other girl.

"Thanks," mumbled Jackie before taking a sip. Both girls looked at the scene in front of them in silence for some minutes while drinking from their cups until the weapon decided to speak. "Well Kim you sure look less excited than before, are you not getting your share of fun at this human party?"

For Jacqueline to ask her that, Kim was sure her persona screamed bored already. How much longer was it going to take till people started getting drunk?

"A little dull, but I'll manage. Something tells me that this party's going to get better soon," she her clicked her tongue when she spotted Ox Ford in the other corner of the room, probably looking for her to ask for a dance or something stupid along the lines. She took the chance when the boy turned from her to grab her partner's wrist and lead her without hearing any of the taller girl's protests to one of the balconies. After settling in one of the small fancy couches – read as slumped down on it loudly - Kim's body relaxed again. "One would think you humans would do something crazier than just gathering to dance, eat and chat in a single huge room. As far as witches were concerned, you people supposedly like to go after a cheese ball on a hill or run away from bulls you purposely release and even drink your brains out for two weeks straight at the beginnings of fall. What's up with this thing? You're just wasting money with this kind of get-togethers."

"That's a school party for you. If you want more… craziness, try going to Switzerland in Easter week." The taller girl finished the remaining of her beverage in one gulp. "Hey, this is really good. It leaves a funny flavor when swallowed though."

'_At least Jackie is starting to loosen up a bit._ _That's good._' The pink-haired thought as she stood up from the chair. "Wanna go for more?"

"Sure!"

As both girls went for a refill, Kim noticed how some people started looking a little stupidly. Some already had their eyes a little glazed. It seemed her plan was starting to work. In fact she could swear she saw the noisy blue-haired EAT's partner, Tsuba-something, drunkenly swinging around while listening to the brat of her meister ramble around a crowd of half-drunks.

"Is nice, isn't it?" asked Jackie with an unreadable look towards the assassin boy as she took a sip of her newly refilled cup. "Being able to blend in parties like that…"

"Do you really call that 'blending in'?" scoffed Kim.

"No, but he does a better job at it than I would ever do…"

"Pff! Whatever sails your boat, girl."

The pair kept talking and drinking with Jackie mostly listening. It wasn't until they had finished their third cup (or was it the fourth?) that the slightly drunk pink-haired got an idea. She grabbed her precious handbag and rummaged its contents for a little bit.

"Here," said Kim as she offered her weapon a pair of brown fluffy cat ears. "Try these."

"Eh? Why?" asked Jacqueline while examining the garment in confusion that Kim put right in front of her face.

"Wanna blend in the party, right?"

The brown-haired girl clumsily moved the object from her line of sight. Kim was immediately reminded of her straight-laced nature. "Well, yes, of course, but not in _that_ kind of way…"

"Hoho, so what were you saying before, Miss I'm-not-a-straight-laced-girl-anymore?"

Jacqueline's cheeks looked incredibly red at the statement and, against her best judgment, snatched the cat ears from her partner's hand and put them on her head. That kind of attitude had become Kim's best weapon against her, and even when Jackie herself knew it was something she would never do under normal circumstances, she couldn't help but sometimes easily fall for her meister's manipulative teasing.

Of course, and the fact that the weapon had already ingested a generous quantity of experimental witch booze kind of lend a hand in that decision too.

"There they are. Happy now?"

"Very." replied the drunken pink-haired girl with a mischievous smirk as she handed her friend another cup.

* * *

"Now 'meow'!" ordered Kim.

Jacqueline looked at her friend and in a high pitched voice said "M-meow?"

"That won't do. Louder!" commanded the Tanuki witch.

"Mmeoww!"

"I said louder!"

"Why am I doing this?!"

At this point of the anniversary celebration, Shinigami-sama had "left" the party to attend an emergency call and the punch bowl had already been refilled and subsequently spiked twice while at least half of the assistants were more than slightly tipsy. That including our unfortunate duo… who were currently in the middle of the final round of a "copycat any animal you can think of" contest.

"Listen here, I bet 10 death bucks on you. Don't make me regret my decision!"

"B-but the Pots' hipopig imitation is really good." said Jackie as she signaled two little twin siblings who where along their caretaker, a dark-sinned boy with glasses. Kirikou Rung, the boy with who Kim had made the bet.

"I don't care! You got cat ears! That gotta do something!" Kim said as she took a hold on the firmly placed false feline ears leveling Jackie's gaze with her own. Then something suddenly came into her inebriated mind "What's a hipopig anyway?"

"I don't know!"

* * *

The music was loud, the dance floor couldn't get more crowded and the DJ played at full force. The girl toyed with one of her long blue strands of hair and smiled to herself. This was the perfect opportunity to go show all those Shibusen fools who was the real queen of the dance floor.

"Miss Chiko, you're not thinking on going out, are you?" said another girl sitting across the blue-haired sternly, her own short violet hair being held in a black hat. "Your father won't be pleased to hear how you – again – interrupted a private party just to show off."

"Chillax, Iku. I'm not crashing down the party, I'm just going to shake their bodies down the ground for a little bit." the girl said as she stood up from the couch and went towards the door that connected the private bar she and the other girl were in and the main building where the party was being held.

"Miss Chiko, I'm serious here. Don't do something stupid you might regret."

* * *

As people went to cheer at the improvised competition and managing to get some good pictures, Kana made her way from the crowded dance floor towards the back of the DJ table. There she found the exhausted DJ trying to catch her breath with a bottle of water on hand.

The little blonde got near and just said "Miss Eternal Feather, I'm getting bored."

"Are you taking pictures with the camera?" asked the girl as she put her drink down. Eternal Feather was dressed in a pair of flashy silver-blue pants and jacket contrary to her usual nun costume. She had a pair of big white headphones around her neck and wore a pair of mint green tinted glasses. The only thing that reminded from her normal self was the two perfectly done braids on her hair.

Working part time as the DJ from the casino had her perks. Not only did she make good money to counteract the fact of Kim taking her fortnight money again, but she was also able to blow some steam at parties. Who would have known she was a really good music remixer?

"I did; I don't like."

"But you were so thrilled at the idea at first." said Eternal Feather while she eyed her utility table to make sure that the auto-playlist she left when she took a break was still working.

The little girl scowled remembering how much pictures of dazzled teens hooking up and other silly things she took. "Drunken people are stupid. It stopped being funny after a while."

"Drunk people? Wasn't this supposed to be an alcohol-free party?" said the older girl with a frown. From her special table, she thought that people were just being livelier, not wasted drunk. Now that she thought that would actually explain why people started a slam-dance with chairs (and even a red-black scythe) flying above the crowd in the middle of her awesome covers.

"Somebody smuggled beers. My guess is in the stuck-up princess."

"I… see." The weapon girl said. Even after one year those two girls kept fighting and mistrusting each other. The weapon wasn't even sure if Princess Anastasia was in Shibusen at the moment anyways. Just as she was about to tell the little mesiter over her little grudge with the other girl, there was the sudden burst of cheers and laugher that cut trough. At this the two Shibusen students looked over the conglomeration of people.

"Well, it seems that whatever thing they were doing has finally finished." the little meister nodded and used her hand to cover a yawn. Her face screamed a total lack of interest.

"Mm…" The DJ weapon girl was trying to think about something to entertain Kana, when…"Oh! Would it be exciting for you if we make a dancing competition?"

The little girl raised one eyebrow at Eternal Feather in question "Keep talking."

* * *

Kim watched the little Pods jump in happiness besides a small mountain of thongs and what-not the crowd had thrown at them with a frown that only deepened when the Kirikou kid patted her shoulder asking for his ten bucks. He then left with the little kids saying something about bedtime.

"I can't believe we lost. Aren't you supposed to be just a useless human girl, only good for her sex appeal with cat ears?" said the witch at her friend.

"No, I'm not. I'm a Demon Lantern, a proud EAT student at Shibusen and a capable elite fighter trained to hunt and kill tainted humans for Shinigami-sama's behalf… and also the girl who got you the second place in this goddamned thing, thank you."

"What-EVER!" croaked Kim, emphasizing her point with a swipe with her hand. "Now shut your trap and help me think in a way I can get my money back."

Just as Jackie was about to show Kim how colorful her vocabulary could be the current song playing was put on a sudden halt and the overenthusiastic voice of the DJ filled the speakers.

"Hellooo everybody! Have you had enough FUN already?" said the girl as she took her place over her table while the fogger machine started working, making her features a little hard to discern. "I believe we can still add some more salsa to this taco before midnight. Are you all with me?!" The easily excitable crowd of drunken teens and adults answered with a loud cheer. "That's what I thought." said the DJ with a smirk.

"Then, ladies and gentlemen please go grab your luck underwear and get ready for this super dancing competition! Hosted tonight by your humble music slave, _Đ_J Hack-man and sponsored by the _Death Peach Panic!_ Disco, I'm pleased to present you all the '_Saturday Dance Night Festival Fever'_!" The DJ continued speaking after the wave of applauses and cheering subsided. "All people from Shibusen can enter individually, and just as a small encouraging push, the first place will win fifty death bucks from my own pocket!"

Kim's eyes almost sparkled in delight. Jackie just shuddered and at her meister's stare at her. It was like a lion over her prey with her eyes all glazed over and dilated pupils. Jacqueline tensed badly under such a glare. No way was she going to dance. Nu-huh, no. Not even in a hundred years would Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré degrade herself to dance in front of a crowd full of crazed teens that were in her same school. Not for fifty Death Dollars, nor for Kim.

The DJ let her announcement settle in when she decided to continue. "So… are you all ready to-"

"HOLD IT!"

All was silent in the dancehall as the doors connecting to one of the private party areas from the casino were opened. There stood two feminine figures, one dressed with a flashy blue dress with long blue hair and a black hat while the other wore a red dress with short violet hair and a black hat with a red bow.

The blue-haired girl stepped on the stairs and said "Daddy might tolerate you, but I cannot let you all noisy commoners have a clandestine dance competition in my dance floor _without_ inviting me."

"Lady Chiko, I don't think this is a great idea…" said the other woman as she followed the other girl down the stairs.

"Ah… lady Hinanawi, Miss Nagae… I didn't know you were still here." said Eternal Feather with a slightly nervous tone. It almost never ended well for anyone when the spoiled eldest daughter of her boss came from her private room to play. "Well, please make yourself comfortable. You are welcome to participate too if that's what you wish."

"Of course I will," the blue-haired girl named Chiko Hinanawi said with a stuck-up grin. "But I will change the rules a little but, if you don't mind Hacky-manny, dear."

"N-no, of course not. Go ahead!"

"First, only young pairings can enter the competition. I don't want oldies breaking their backs on my dance floor. Secondly, the best pairing from you all commoners will have the right to challenge _me_ for the first place and that pesky prize. In fact, I'm gonna double it just to make it less pathetic."

The protests were almost immediate. Chiko did't bulge until one heavy drunk Clay Sizemore yelled "Who do you think you are to tell us what to do, the Jackson of Techno?"

'_You shouldn't have said that…_' thought Eternal Feather as she facepalmed. Iku Nagae, Chiko's personal guardian – and only friend apparently, also sighed heavily. It was always the same with their boss's daughter.

The rich girl, on her part just smiled, walked in the middle of the dance floor while the crowd made a ring around her and snapped her fingers. An electric tune was instantly played for her. Eternal Feather did not want to lose her job after all. "Oh, no, no. I'm no Jackson, mind you. I'm actually better." she said before starting to dance.

It was as if she had no bones in her body. Her hands and feet moved in sync with the music and almost looked like they had live of their own while performing different moves. Her choreography was full of moonwalks and she even simulated walking on a catwalk once.

It was truly an amazing display, really. Too bad so much talent was held in such a spoiled girl.

At the end of the song everyone present was left with their mouths agapes… well, all but one pink-haired hardhead witch who smiled even wider. One hundred bucks were on the line and nothing was going to stop her from snatching them all. She grabbed her Jacqueline's arm and with the passion of one thousand super novas exploding said:

"Oh, it **IS** on now."

"Can I take the ears off at least?"

"NO!"

* * *

It was a miracle really. How she and Kim actually managed to pass the first rounds at good places and keep it up so easily. In fact, it was more amazing how Kim had persuaded Jackie into doing what she wished _again_. Something about ice cream treats and cake the taller girl remembered bitterly. How she hated her foggy mind at the moment.

While her weapon drowned in her regret doing some thunderclaps for her, Kim managed to pull a free spin that somehow ended in a cartwheel the moment the song ended while the meister laughed. "Yeah!" she exclaimed as she landed firmly on both foot. Oh, how she loved these kinds of parties.

'_Oh, yes,_' Jackie thought as the two were received with cheers and wolf whistles. '_Kim's almost impossible dance moves are the thing that keeps us from going home. I'm surprised she hasn't vomited yet_.'

Indeed, with Kim's flexibility and meister training along a good amount of alcohol-induced confidence the pair managed to pull off some bold improvised moves. With just only that the pair was sweeping their opponents every round. Even if Chiko wasn't so occupied polishing her nails, she kept an eye on both from time to time.

"How long till we're finished?" asked the weapon in a resigned tone. The faster the competition finished, the faster she could crawl on her bed from the humiliation.

"Just one song more and then we can take on that blueblood girl."

"Eh? We're at the semifinals already?"

"Yep, and our next targets are _them_." said Kim with a serious tone and a glare.

'_She was enjoying herself some seconds ago._' Jackie frowned at the Tanuki witch's attitude. "Uh? Who are you—oh."

"Hey Kim! What's up!" asked Ox with a bored Harvar D. Éclair on toe. "I was looking around to ask you to be my partner for the competition but, woah, to my surprise you were already there competing with Jackie. I was so sad, but then I thought, 'hey I-"

"Oh for the love of… Ox, shut up please!" said Kim as she massaged her temples. A drunken Ox was a big no-no tha normal, it seemed. So much words.

"- and now we are all four competing at the semifinals. Very crazy, huh?" rambled Ox.

"Ox-kun, we have to start." said an obviously sober Harvar as he took his meister from the flaps of his dress shirt and dragged him towards the dance floor. He also seemed to have been dragged into this as well. As he passed near Jackie he stopped and calmly said "Nice ears, by the way. They compliment your eyes."

Jackie watched both boys with raised eyebrows, the boy's comment unnoticed over her apparent surprise. She couldn't picture Ox as a great dancer… much less Harvar. It was just as astonishing as the fact that she and Kim had done so well too.

"Don't worry Jackie; I'm sure we can take those two just as easy as the others." Kim darkly commented more for herself than for her partner. Be friends or foes, nobody had the right to get between her and money.

The two boys stopped each in one tilde in the checkered dance floor and waited for the music to start. They did not move from place until the song reached its best peck and unleashed a set of quick complex hand and feet movements. Moving, twisting and entangling their hands with themselves while raising and lowering a foot. It reminded Kim of getting zipped and writhing in pain… with style. She also noticed that both boys hadn't move even an inch from their place. What in the name of Death were they doing?

The song finally ended and both girls were not only amazed at the display, but also when they saw all the positive response of the crow the two boys got. It was then that Ox and his partner bowed and walked out the dance floor towards the girls.

"What was that?" asked Kim.

Ox grinned at that. "That's called Tecktonik. Super cool dance, I know. Harvar is a genius at this kind of new dancing trends. Well, good luck, my fair lady."

"Yeah, yeah. Save your words, Ox. Don't you ever think we're going to lose against that epileptic attack you two had over there." The green-eyed girl said as she shoved past Ox. Jackie just looked both apologetic and embarrassed as she passed past them.

Both girls positioned themselves in the middle of the dance floor. Everything was quiet as people prepared to see the next round.

"Kim, are you sure we are going to win this? Those two did really good…" said worryingly Jackie.

"Nonsense. All we need is just _Boogaloo Sam_ luck and a little bit of improvisation from _both_ parts," Kim punctuated the 'both'. "And everything will be just fine. Trust me, I'm an engineer."

"No, you are not, but I guess you're right."

A different song from the boys had started playing and so did Kim with a grapevine move followed by an ashamed Jackie that did her best on a kick-cross-rock-step might not have been perfect but it was a start.

Just as the song started getting more intense did Kim grew confident and went ahead with a backflip followed with a frontflip. It would have been totally cool If not for the fact that the girl was cackling madly while doing so.

It was Jackie's turn to do something so she prayed to Lord Death about what she was about to do and asked herself for the twentieth time that night how she ended up in this situation.

The end was getting near and Jackie opted to do an improvised UFO. She had seen somebody do one at a movie once, so she got on hands and began spinning like she remembered seeing, building more and more strength with each lap she finished. Oooh, how glad she was for Shibusen keeping all of his student body in an extreme well condition.

"Use your powers goddamit!" said the pink-haired as Jackie gained more and more speed, morphing her UFO move into a flare and saw her friend starting to panic.

Jacqueline obliged and turned her right hand in a lantern and unleashed a ring of fire that surrounded her from some seconds while she spun until the song finished and the weapon ended her move in an airchair bending her morphed hand and feet. It was then that she also thanked her yoga classes. And Kim once dared to mock her from taking them.

With such card under their sleeve the two girls managed to top over Ox and Harvar's performance. The crowd had been left so shocked that only when Jackie returned to her upright position they began cheering and howling at them. Kim smirked at them and even bowed her head deeply. It wasn't until the sound of a slow clap that everyone shut up and made Kim open her eyes, straight her back and look in the eye at Chiko who had risen from her place and was currently walking towards them with a serious Iku behind.

"Congratulations on being the best from all these commoners, pinkie and cheese grater," said Chiko as she stepped into the dance floor. "Are you ready to play with the major league?"

Jackie hissed at the insult while Kim flashed a glare at the blue-haired and said "Well, well. Look what we have here such an incredible sight; did your arse hurt after doing nothing for so long, NEET?"

"Do you want to start a fight, witch?" said Chiko with a vein on the side of her forehead and a forced smile.

"Bring it, angel." answered just as angry Kim as the other girl. Both girls were forehead to forehead and even trembling in such a passion until Iku and Jacqueline separated them.

Jackie shook Kim a little and said "Hey, what's up with you? Remember with who you're talking. Keep calm or else we're going to be kicked out of here."

'_Kicked out? Oh… THAT'S IT!_' thought the Tanuki witch. She nodded at her partner who released and stepped back a little her but kept an eye at her and cleared her throat. "Well, Miss Chiko I know you said that whoever won the competition was going to win one hundred death dollars, right?"

"Yeah, I did say that, so what?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could make a better arrangement than that. What do you say about a bet?"

"A bet?" that grabbed Chiko's attention. "What kind of bet?"

Kim smiled confidently while saying. "If I win, half of your father's earnings in the casino will be mine for two months!"

'_Oh, so you're just a simple gold digger after all. Should have seen that one coming.'_ In a way her answer wasn't completely unexpected considering her father's wealth, yet Chiko thought that the pink-haired girl was going to ask something more… original than simple money. Heck, she could just say 'no' and continue enjoying herself in her self-boosting celebration, yet Chiko seriously disliked this girl's rudeness."And if I win?"

"Well… um… you… um…" Kim looked around trying to find something acceptable for her to offer till she crossed eyes with Jacqueline – more specifically her weapon's still turned arm. And idea struck her suddenly. It was extremely risky and outright stupid, but if she wanted this bimbo to play with her, she needed to bet it all in one move or it wouldn't work at all. Good thing she was drunk. "My friend and I – both Shibusen experimented EAT students, mind you – will become your personal servants for one month without being paid and will have to obey your explicit orders. No questions asked," Kim signaled Iku with her head. "Nor lectures given. Two Shibusen elite fighter students at your complete disposal… that's gotta be more than fair for you, huh?"

Jacqueline's alarms went off and her mind wasn't foggy anymore. What was her meister thinking!? Betting in such things in a dance contest just like that!? Against that girl!? Maybe Kim had some nice moves under her sleeve, but as far as she was concerned they were going to be out rightly owned! And that's without mentioning the fact that she was offering **both** of them as slaves! Kim had real talent, but officially she was still a NOT for Death's sake! As her arm changed back to her human form, she went towards her friend to get her attention, and when she did she asked in a whisper "Are we really going to do this?"

"You know what they say, Jackie, "where there's muck there's brass"," Kim turned to the blue-haired girl and offered her hand. "Do we have a deal or what?"

Chiko smirked and shacked hands with the witch. "Deal. Let's see how well you move against me, bubblegum."

Kim smirked once again as she and Jacqueline stepped out the dance floor while Chiko and Iku (who looked like she preferred to be somewhere else) took a stance in the middle of the floor.

The song started and with that everybody held their breath. A dubstep song. The blue-haired smiled and moving her body in sync with the music moving arms, legs and even torso, all the while Iku just finger tutted with a bored expression on her face. Maybe she thought little of what she was doing, but the rapid succession in which she moved her fingers was something to be jealous off.

"They're really good and that's no good at all…" said Jackie as she watched the pair change with Iku doing a display of c walk and Iku changed to a more aggressive form of the human robot.

"Take a chill pill girl. We haven't even gotten our chance and you're already loosing. Those two might have some good moves, but that Chiko girl has been using similar kinds of moves. We just need to get a little bit creative and PAWN! We got that in our pocket."

Jacqueline seemed to calm down and smiled while saying "Okay then."

The music finally ended and so did Chiko and her caretaker. They got a round of applauses and wolf whistles. In was then that Kim and her weapon partner started walking towards the dance floor.

"Give it your best shot." mocked Chiko while she passed the pink-haired girl.

"You don't have to say it."

While both girls had the blue-haired at their backs, they didn't notice the signal Chiko made to Eternal Feather who sighed heavily. She felt bad for Jacqueline and Kim while they both prepared themselves. She had her hands tied, after all.

The moment the music filled the room, Kim and Jackie knew they were in trouble. It seemed that little of spoiled brat was purposefully trying to leave them with no chance of winning.

Kim gritted her teeth and eyed the DJ who seemed to hold an apologetic posture towards both. Yep, definitely Chiko was playing dirty.

"We cannot dance this!" said Jackie in full distressed mode now. "How are we supposed to dance this… this… polka!"

"I'm not sure this is polka, but we could try with a mix of power rangers and a really slowmo hip-hop freestyle," noticing the weapon confusion, Kim said "C'mon, just follow my lead!"

Kim started doing some pompous movements with her hand as if trying to show off an invisible cape behind her with Jackie doing something similar but with invisible boots. Then Kim started jumping in one foot with both hands crossed while Jackie thunder clapped.

"Oe… this has been on my mind for a while," said Jackie and continued when Kim glanced at her. How on hell was she speaking while dancing was anybody's guess. "Since when did you become so good at dancing?"

Kim grinned a little and simply answered "Since you started drinking witch booze."

"Eh? I haven't dr-" and then it hit her. The funny flavor in the punch, Kim's change of mood at the party… why everybody was acting so unlike themselves. She hadn't seen the six-packs since they left their room! Every single neuron in her body, be it small or big, felt like a thunder-like impulse passed through them. All fell in place. "No way… you- you-!"

"Cut it out and dance, Jackie! This is not the moment to lecture me in the matters of ethical behavior. Just DANCE!" In that moment the pink-haired grabbed her partner's hands and did a natural turn with her.

They both kept doing whatever ridicule move came to their minds until both ended in a strange mix of tango with salsa with Kim doing some inside partner steps moving around the dance floor.

'_Earth, swallow me now!_' internally screamed Jackie with tears on her eyes. She and Kim had just ended their song in a cheesy pose with both using one hand to maintain equilibrium behind their crouched backs with one foot raised at ground level and the dance hall was in complete silence… well, almost as Chiko couldn't contain her laughter that much. She was laughing so hard that one could think she was going to choke with her own tongue.

That's why when the DJ started clapping and got promptly followed by the rest of the crowd that quickly escalated the clap into a full roar of cheers and wolf whistles when nobody got surprised when the blue-haired girl got into a coughing fit.

Kim and Jackie looked incredulous at the sight too. So being ridiculed had paid off? It seemed so. Both girls looked at each other with nervous smiles, got into a straight position and bowed. That's when people started throwing thing at the like brassieres, Demon Weapons and even socks. Kim started getting excited by the second and managed to catch a flying rose and put it in her mouth while posing much to the surprise of her friend.

Chiko was speechless as people cheered and clapped at both girls. She retreated until she clashed with the table with the big bowl of punch making it fall on her face and stain her with the spiked beverage. When Chiko raised the giant bowl from her head she noticed Iku laughing heartedly behind one hand in front of her.

"Just for that I'm not going to tell this to your father, lady Chiko."

Kim felt in the top of the world, she even felt the flashes from the paparazzi on her. It was so perfect until an inebriated monkey in a tuxedo and a baseball cap came from the ladies' bathroom carrying a bazooka and started firing candy cones at everyone in sight. She could swear she saw a giant bear with a suit come out of the same door yelling.

She rubbed both her eyes ignoring her friend's alarming gasp and said "Oh Death, did I drank too much this time?" and then everything went black.

Next think she knew she woke up at the medical wing at Shibusen along with other three hundred people all intoxicated by an unknown substance that resembled fermented root beer vodka.

* * *

**Present Time **

"Such a good party…" said Kim as she held the wrinkled photo in on hand. While looking for her tanuki scarf, she ended up digging a pair of old and smelly cat ears and the only photo she had from that night. "Shame almost nobody remembers it."

After escaping the school, Kim remembered, she returned to the casino to make sure there was no evidence of their involvement in the incident. It was much easier to cover her involvement when she discovered that most if not all people suffered from amnesia for that day, but that also mean that her bet with Chiko had been canceled. At least she managed to keep her hundred bucks.

Anyway, as she arrived to the crime scene, luck had it that she managed to find Kana's camera and took it with her along her forgotten bag pack. When she recovered a confused and hangover Jacqueline from the infirmary, she developed the film and destroyed almost all incriminating evidence but some photos that she took as souvenir.

She had lost a pair or two months later, but her favorite never left her side.

The photo itself not only had a plaster of neon color like the one they found at that old yearbook some time ago (maybe somebody else was taking pictures like Kana?), but it also had two figures on it: herself with her hair way shorter and a dog-eared blue jacket being illuminated by a stage light from above with a rose in mouth. She had one hand in her hip and the other pointing at the sky while the other figure was a younger Jackie with her old hairstyle, a green long sleeved blouse and a pair of brown cat ears looking as if she was seeing a talkative Harvar on acid.

"Kim, what are you doing?" asked a curious Jacqueline as she entered her meister room. Her long unbound brown hair flowing down her middle back. "If we keep wasting time here, we will be late for Kid's ceremony."

The Tanuki witch put the photo under her pillow and away from her partner eyes and answered "Nothing, nothing. I'm coming okay?"

"Well, come faster or I'm leaving you behind."

"You wouldn't dare!"Kim got up and walked to the door where her friend waited for her and thought '_Maybe we should have another one_.'

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater NOT or Touhou Project, their characters or locations; they're the properties of Atsushi Ohkubo and ZUN. I just took them without permission for entertaining purposes.

The only thing that is "mine" would be the _Death Peach Panic!_ Disco and the cover image, as I made my brother draw it with another picture as a basis.

* * *

_Hallo, everyone!_

_Yes, I'm alive and no, I'm not going anywhere soon. Thing is that those last months I was trapped in college._

_So yes, I'm a college student now. Almost a year now... damn, how fast does time flies?! D: It might take longer for me to post anything at all, but I will try and keep writing. __In fact, I had this story finished some months ago, but I had no time to upload it till now... well, better now than never, hahaha! :)_

_Anyway, leaving excuses aside, I had always wanted to do this story since I finished _Extra Lessons_ some time ago. It's just that inspiration never came to me when I needed it till now, hehe. Good think I found inspiration in one of Iku Nagae's _Saturday Night Fever!_ pictures or this story might have been very different. Well, I hope I at least gave you a good laugh (that meant I did my work well, yay!). Feel free to comment if you like._

_Finally, I want to thank my friend CatKkit. Thank you so much for your support and I'm sorry I left for suuuuuuuuch a long time. Sowie for that again, btw. .-. _

_._

_._

_._

_Oh, if you were just wondering. These were the songs I had in mind at the different parts in the story:_

_Reverse Ideology by Jerico (When Kim and Jackie arrived at the party)_

_So Fucking KAWAii__by IOSYS__(When Kana went to check on Eternal Feather)_

_No Doubt Hella Good vs Television Rules the Nation by DJ Hero (Chiko's showoff song)_

_Night Fever by Bee Gees__(Kim and Jackie's second-to-last song)_

_Intermission by __cYsmix (Ox and Harvar's semifinal song)_

_Whatever by Cro (Kim and Jackie's semifinal song)_

_Octavia's Delight by DJ Pon-3 (Chiko's final song… and also a personal fav)_

_Moskau (1979) by Dschinghis Khan (Kim and Jackie's final song)_

_I would say that _Saturday*Night Fever!_'s official theme would be "_Dancefloor Orgy_", one of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt's OST. Templates with so many shenanigans like these should be forbidden!_

_R__'n__'__R if you want._

_Tschüss!_


End file.
